


Blood and Ritual

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Blood and Coffee [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Vampire Castiel, Wedding Fluff, Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knock sounded on the door even as it creaked open. Sam stepped through, grinning ear to ear. His button up shirt was spring green, like Dean’s robe, and tucked into black slacks.  He had a circlet of flowers around his left wrist; primrose, peach blossom, and jasmine, all wrapped with ivy. The flowers meant devotion, eternal love, faithfulness, and unity. Dean felt warmth bloom in his chest as he looked at them but he schooled his face in front of his little brother. </p><p>“Cas is such a sap,” he said motioning to the flowers. Sam’s grin didn’t budge. </p><p>“You love it.” He said. He looked Dean over once. “You look good. Ready? Ellen said I should come get you, let you know everything’s set and we can start in about five minutes.” </p><p>Dean nodded. He tugged at his robe again. “You can’t see my junk right?”  <br/>________________<br/>Cas and Dean complete their soul bonding ritual, with some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> all mentions of witchcraft were taken from google.

Dean tugged at his robe, smoothing the folds of cloth down his chest, tightening the rope belting his waist. His fingers brushed along the line of embroidered flowers, leaves, and bees circling the wide collar and he smiled, feeling the tingle of magic. His mother had insisted on embroidering the robes herself, by hand. She said she put a hope for the couple into every stitch; I hope you will support each other, I hope you will learn to grow together, I hope you will find joy in the everyday things, I hope you will respect one another, and more. It was simple magic but his mother was a strong witch and so the stitches held a certain amount of power. 

Absently he wondered what she had sewn onto Cas’ robe. He would find out soon enough. 

A knock sounded on the door even as it creaked open. Sam stepped through, grinning ear to ear. His button up shirt was spring green, like Dean’s robe, and tucked into black slacks. He had a circlet of flowers around his left wrist; primrose, peach blossom, and jasmine, all wrapped with ivy. The flowers meant devotion, eternal love, faithfulness, and unity. Dean felt warmth bloom in his chest as he looked at them but he schooled his face in front of his little brother. 

“Cas is such a sap,” he said motioning to the flowers. Sam’s grin didn’t budge. 

“You love it.” He said. He looked Dean over once. “You look good. Ready? Ellen said I should come get you, let you know everything’s set and we can start in about five minutes.” 

Dean nodded. He tugged at his robe again. “You can’t see my junk right?” 

For the ritual, both he and Cas had to be barefoot and naked except for the robes. The thin material was making him feel self-conscious. They would be standing in front of the whole coven after all, not to mention a few of Cas’ brothers and their friends. 

Sam’s face scrunched a little, “No. You’re fine.” 

****

The ceremony space was set up in Ellen’s backyard, which was fitting since she was the coven leader and the space was already consecrated from years and years of other rituals. A circle of white rocks denoted the sacred space in the middle, the ground of which was bare, tamped down and hard packed by the feet of coven members over the years. Today, a small wooden table stood in the space, three lengths of rope, a glass of water, a candle, and a knife sitting on top of it. 

Dean approached the circle with Sam at his side. The ritual didn’t require a best man but he still felt better with his brother nearby. The grass was warm and soft against his bare toes and the breeze blew cool across his face. The coven members, all twenty of them, were all gathered around the circle, outside of the rock border, in their Sunday best. As they parted he noticed Bobby, looking gruff as ever, next to Jo who was smiling at him. Garth was there too, and Kevin, standing off to one side. Charlie waved at him, her red hair shimmering in the sunlight, and threw him a thumbs up sign. His mother was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. 

On the other side of the circle the crowd was parting and Dean glanced up just as Cas came into view. His robe was a deep blue and it had stars, moons, and tiny light blue birds embroidered around the collar. His nose scrunched up when he saw Dean, his smile lighting his whole face. Dean grinned at him too. 

Cas’ brother Gabriel was at his side, smirking as always. Cas said he was a favorite, one of the few Cas could really stand for longer than a few minutes. Dean found him obnoxious mostly but he cared about Castiel, that was obvious, and so Dean let him be. 

When they reached the rock border they each took a breath, as they had been instructed to do, and cleared their minds. Dean set aside all his worries and his insecurities. He turned and hugged Sam before stepping over the border. 

The dirt was hard and warm, almost hot under his bare feet. He could feel the sunshine in it. He and Cas approached each other, smiles softened now but still present. They met in the middle and exchanged a kiss before turning to Ellen. She was standing by the table, her purple gown trailing in the dust at her feet, and a circlet of flowers on her wrist that matched Sam’s. She beamed at them. 

“Hey boys, glad you could make it.” She said, the twang in her voice sending a wave of comfort and familiarity through Dean. Ellen had been their coven leader and a close family friend since he was a child. When his father died, she had been the one to help his mother the most. 

Ellen began speaking, introducing the couple to those present and explaining their intention for the ritual. Dean tried to pay attention but her words soon faded into the background. He could feel Cas at his side, the mere presence of him reaching out towards Dean. He longed to touch him, to stretch out and close the distance. He glanced sideways and caught Cas looking at him. He felt his cheeks flush when their eyes met but neither one looked away. 

Ellen cleared her throat and the crowd chuckled. Cas and Dean both looked forward again. Ellen raised an eyebrow at them. 

“As I was saying, these bundles are symbolic; barley for love and protection, straw for luck, and sage for longevity and wisdom.” She handed each of them a small, tightly wrapped bundle. Dean’s fingers ticked over the dried grasses and the supple sage leaves. Ellen picked up the candle, one of Cas’ beeswax favorites, and held it out to them. Together they touched the bundles to the flame, allowing them to catch before pulling them away and blowing them out. 

As they had practiced the day before, they each made a circle around the other one’s head before circling their own. The bundles were woodsy and sweet smelling and the smoke left a soft haze in the air. They made the circles three times before they set the smoldering bundles down on the rocks by their feet. 

Ellen set the candle back on the table and picked up the glass of water. Dean held out his right hand and Cas his left. Ellen spoke an incantation for renewal and hope as she washed first Dean’s hand and then Castiel’s. When the cup was empty she replaced it and took up the knife and passed it to Dean. 

The handle was worn wood, darkened with age and the touch of so many hands. He held it steady in his left hand, pressing the blade into the palm of his right until a line of blood welled up. There was no sting or burn, just the warmth of blood pooling in his palm. He passed the blade to Castiel, who did the same. 

They clasped hands, fingers entwined, blood mingling. Dean felt the moment Castiel’s blood seeped into his cut. It started as a tingle radiating out from his palm and into his fingers, a warmth that crept up his forearm. He looked down at where their hands were joined, expecting to see light radiating from the place but all he saw were Cas’ lithe fingers clasped in his own. 

They held out their hands and Ellen picked up the first rope. 

“Red for passion.” She said as she wound the cord around their hands. She made a figure eight, the symbol for infinity, and closed it with an intricate knot over their thumbs. 

“Blue for fidelity.” She said and she followed the same path. The cords were soft and provided a light pressure. Dean knew even if he flexed his fingers the knots would still hold. 

“Purple for spiritual strength.” She said, fastening the final knot. 

Their hands dropped between them and instinctively they leaned together until their shoulders touched. 

“I call on the Goddess, hear my plea and words of love, and use your power to bind these two souls so that they may love one another until the end comes near.” Ellen spoke loud enough for everyone gathered to hear her words. She smiled at them. “Ok boys, repeat after me; We are now one. Our time is now. We are now one. Bound to each other throughout all time. Connected together. We are forever one.”

They repeated the words, each one’s voice clear and deep in the silence. Cas squeezed Dean’s fingers, a grounding gesture for them both. When they finished Ellen clapped her hands. 

“Blessed be!” she shouted. 

“Blessed be!” the crowd shouted back. Cheers went up all around and Dean felt his cheeks flush. Cas tugged him closer, wrapping his free hand around Dean’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

The moment their lips touched Dean felt it; something inside him reaching out, catching, and holding firm. He felt Cas stiffen and knew he sensed it too. It was the tickle of something at the back of his mind; a feeling both foreign and comforting at once. When the kiss broke they stared at one another, blue eyes meeting green. 

“Is that you?” Cas said softly. Dean felt the little spark curl into a question in his mind. 

“I think so.” Dean said and then added, “Whoa. They were not kidding about the soul bond, huh?”

Cas shook his head. “I suppose not. Is it ok? Are you ok?” 

Dean felt his chest warm at the concern in Cas’ voice. The bond was complete, obviously, and irreversible but he was sure if he expressed discomfort, Cas would still move heaven and earth to do something about it. 

Cas smiled at him. “I can feel your happiness. It’s like light rippling across water.”

They kissed again, slow and sweet. He felt Cas’ joy shine inside him and he laughed into the kiss. 

“This is going to take some getting used to.” He said. 

****

Dean held Castiel closer as they swayed on the makeshift dance floor. The song playing wasn’t particularly slow but he didn’t mind, he wasn’t really paying attention to it anyway. The presence he now knew was Cas felt warm and bright in his mind. He hummed softly, pressing kisses to the side of Cas’ neck along the wide collar of his robe. He could feel the magic humming in his mother’s stitches. The presence sparked brighter and then wavered, tendrils of something warm and slow seeping through it. He continued his experiment, dragging kisses across the other man’s lightly stubbled jaw and up to his mouth. He nipped at Cas’ bottom lip and smiled when the warm slow feeling grew. It was like honey dripping off of a spoon. 

He sealed their mouths together, tasting whiskey on Cas’ tongue. Cas groaned into the kiss and the honey feeling intensified. 

“Dean, I can feel –“ Cas said, pulling back. His lips were spit slick and darkened from kissing and Dean felt the tingle of arousal just looking at them. Cas groaned softly and Dean saw a flash of his fangs. 

“Yeah, Cas. Me too.” He said, closing the space once again. Cas’ lips were soft against his, his tongue hot and insistent. Cas’ hands clutched at the back of his robe and pulled him closer. He could feel the heat of his body through the thin material, his obvious arousal a hard line against Dean’s hip. They had stopped swaying now, not even pretending to dance anymore. 

A few minutes later Cas pulled away again. His hair was tousled from where one of Dean’s hands had come up to run through it and his eyes were heated. 

“We need to be alone.” He said simply before grabbing Dean’s hand and leading him towards the house. 

The fence surrounding the backyard was draped in fairy lights that twinkled all around them. The guests were standing in two’s and threes, some still eating and others just talking or drinking. The chairs that had been brought out and set up in one corner were all full by now. Uncomfortable looking women’s shoes were discarded around the legs. 

The backdoor shut with a soft woosh of air and they crept down the hallway to the guest room. 

With the door shut and firmly locked behind them, Cas was on him again. The kiss was hard and demanding, all tongue and teeth. Dean barely had time to breathe. Cas pulled at his robe, shifting the collar to the side and exposing Dean’s collarbone and more of his neck. He growled low in his throat, the sound skittering up Dean’s spine. He kissed and sucked marks across the exposed skin, grazing it with his teeth, with his fangs, as he went. 

“Come on, Cas.” Dean said, his voice almost a whine, “Just think how it’ll feel now.”

Cas looked at him, his pupils wide and dark, dilated from just the thought. Dean leaned in close, his heart beating a quick rhythm against his ribs, “Bite me, Cas.” Dean breathed into his ear. Cas let out another low growl.

His hands were quick, like always, one wrapped around the back of Dean’s neck to hold him steady and the other closing around his hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. He mouthed over his favorite spot, the one with hundreds of tiny white scars. Cas could heal them with just a drop of his blood, had done so in the early days, but now Dean asked him to leave them be. He liked them. They were like his freckles, only in reverse, and they stirred something in him. When he looked at them he felt wanted, desired, claimed in a way. He had only had to say those words once for Cas to acquiesce. Now he thought, Cas liked them as much as he did. 

Cas’ breath ghosted over his skin causing goosebumps and Dean groaned. His mouth clamped down, the sharp sting of his bite and then the warm, soothing feel of his tongue on the wound. Dean’s mind lit up. A bright golden color, twinkling and shimmering overlaid the honey warmth of Cas’ arousal. Cas groaned, holding Dean tighter and Dean felt himself swoon. He felt the tether of their connection, a cord leading from his chest to Cas’ being pulled taut. Cas groaned again, another sharp sting as he bit down once more. Dean was panting now, his pulse rushing in his ears. He felt lightheaded but the golden shimmer in his mind was soothing. Cas moaned as he pulled away and Dean’s knees buckled but Cas’ quick reflexes saved him from hitting the floor. 

He laid him out on the bed, climbing over him and tugging at the rope knotted around Dean’s waist. He grumbled in frustration and finally took the thing between his hands and pulled until it snapped. Dean chuckled softly, his head still fuzzy around the edges. 

“That’s going to be hard to explain,” Dean said. 

Cas didn’t seem to hear him, too busy pulling the fabric up Dean’s legs. He kissed Dean’s inner thighs as his hands pushed the fabric up further. Dean tried to lift his hips but couldn’t manage it. It didn’t matter though; Cas lifted him gently and pulled the robe up and off of him. He hissed at the sensation of cool air on his overheated skin and then groaned loudly when it was replaced by the warmth of Cas’ mouth. 

Cas’ mouth was hot from feeding, the infusion of Dean’s blood zinging through him. He licked and sucked, nipping at Dean’s ribs.

“Wonderful.” Cas mumbled against his skin, “Beautiful man.”

The honey warm feeling was everything now, the golden shimmer falling away, and Dean was overwhelmed by it. He tried to focus but the sensations were too much. Cas’ mouth traveled lower, across the softness of his stomach, to the crease of his hip. His slender fingers wrapped around Dean’s cock, tearing a moan from his throat. He stroked slowly, precome helping to ease the way. 

“This is amazing Dean. I can feel-“ Cas paused to place another bruising kiss on his hip. “God, I can feel everything. Your desire is like fire – so bright and all consuming.” 

He sped up his strokes, pulling another moan from Dean’s open mouth. Dean’s eyes were closed now as he let the double sensations of Cas’ hand and his presence wash over him. He felt the low coil of heat in his belly and knew he wouldn’t last much longer under the onslaught. 

“Cas,” he groaned. He reached down, grabbing at the shoulder of Cas’ robe and tugging. Cas took the hint, moving upward, even as his hand continued its work. Dean pulled him into a kiss that tasted of copper and Cas pressed against him, a welcome weight at his side. 

He twisted his wrist the way Dean liked, tightening his grip at the top of each stroke. 

“Don’t stop.” Dean panted against his mouth.

His body bowed forward, his face pressed into Cas’ shoulder as he came. He could feel Cas’ presence light up, almost blinding in his mind before settling to something warmer; the burn of good whiskey hitting his stomach. 

His mind was a haze of sensation and he floated in it for long minutes before becoming aware of Cas’ voice. 

“Beloved?” he said next to Dean’s ear. He pressed soft kisses to the skin of Dean’s neck and the bite marks he had left there. “Come back to me, Dean.”

Dean groaned, feeling wrung out and tired. His limbs were loose and heavy at once. “Cas?” he managed to respond. He could feel Cas’ smile against his skin. 

“There you are.” The familiar deep voice said. Soft fingers stroked down his cheek and Dean cracked open his eyes. 

Cas’ face was there, almost out of focus. His smile was fond, just a slight curl of his lips, and his eyes were practically shining. “You are amazing. I can’t believe I get to have you.” 

Dean felt his face flush. “Sap.” He said. He lifted a hand, rubbing it across his eyes. “Damn. What did you do to me? I feel drugged.” 

Cas laughed, a short chuckle and then kissed him again. His mouth was warm, the coppery tang all but faded away and Dean sighed into it. 

“Nothing more than normal but I think our connection has some benefits we weren’t aware of.” He said with a small grin. “A feedback loop of sorts. It was rather overwhelming for both of us I think.” 

“Did you?” Dean said, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, but I think you would have blacked out if I had.” Cas said, looking rather smug.

Dean shivered involuntarily. “Damn. Yeah, might have to save that experiment for when we get home.” 

“Indeed.” Cas said, his eyes darkening again at the suggestion. He shook his head and smiled. “We should probably get back.” He stood, leaving Dean feeling cold without him. 

Dean sat up. His head still felt fuzzy around the edges. “Not sure how I’m going to explain my mangled belt thingy or why my robe is all wrinkled,” He said with a fake glare. Cas smirked at him as he handed him the aforementioned robe. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [DestielTrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
